Forum:Handling GameTribe's closure
Wasn't sure when to bring up the topic, but since Akumi addressed on my talk page I suppose the time is right. Since GameTribe doesn't have much hope of returning, we should find some way to handle its content on the Wiki. I'm of the opinion that the GameTribe content tag should stay (at least for now) but the Title and Costumes page can probably be pared down. Unsure about the EU tag. Basically I want it to be known that GT did exist at some point but every single detail might not be necessary. Looking for thoughts before anything major happens :) →[[User:SSF|''SSF]] (talk) 13:42, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :I think we should wait a few days before any changes are made, one week maximum. :In my opinion, most of the GameTribe localization displayed should get the axe. If we ever need to get the information, we'll fetch it from the page histories. If the information displayed on any page is a notable difference between GT and Aeria, perhaps we should keep. In details: :*Pages in Category:GameTribe content are to be kept (Aeria may release them), but we should perhaps have them merged with Category:Unreleased content, and keep the GameTribe tag on top of the page. Even if it's no longer "useful" to players, it is still about DOMO, and there's the probability that they're released in Aeria. :*For Festival du Jeu Vidéo 2008, keep. It was mostly about the event itself. We can tweak the menu to make it disappear (which should have been done). :*For items, equipment, monsters and skills, remove. This is easily done with the template. The bot can specifically remove the line, but I think we should keep them for a bit, just in case. I'm undecided for the specifics, e.g. item mall releases, notes. If we decide to keep the GameTribe tag, it should be given less emphasis. If we leave them intact, all present and future items (and others) should always have both. I do think this can be decided on a case-by-case basis, e.g. the level 58 weapons (which should now be categorized as unreleased). :*For maps, costumes, title, NPCs and quests, remove. :*For event, remove from the table. For the events themselves, less emphasis on GameTribe (infoboxes would be neat). GT only events should be kept, perhaps categorized in Category:Unreleased content. :*For patch notes, keep, but remove the latest patch on the main page. :*Before anyone asks, all redirections are kept. :"Are users going to care when they look specifically at this page?" is the question we keep in mind, unless pages are written like a pseudo Wikipedia article (e.g. Dream of Mirror Online). In that case, I think we should just rewrite or rephrase them in the past. We don't have a lot of pages like that, so it's going to be case-by-case basis. --'D.' (talk '·''' ) 19:31, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::GameTribe content and Unreleased content categories have been merged while keeping the GameTribe note on the page, as mentioned above. →[[User:SSF|''SSF]] (talk) 03:30, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I realized that the recipes for level 58 could be piflered... I'm slow. :D I've started to add a note that the weapon itself was a reward from GT, but I don't know if it's really necessary now. ::I think it's safe to say we should remove GameTribe and Aeria tags for most pages now. The only exceptions would be if it's relevant (e.g. Master weapon). --'D.' (talk '·''' ) 14:47, March 13, 2010 (UTC)